The Adventures of Alex and Casey
by soupsaga
Summary: Casey and Alex battle normal couple things.


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS BESIDES JOHN AND LAURA. ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DICK WOLF AND NBC. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OR ANYTHING FROM THIS. I'M JUST A TEENAGE GIRL WITH TOO MUCH TIME ON HER HANDS.**

"Casey, relax, they're going to love you," Alex looks over at her visibly nervous girlfriend.

"Alex, what if they think I'm not good enough for you?" Casey whispers, looking down.

Alex shakes her head, lifting Casey's chin with her index finger. "Casey Elizabeth Novak, it doesn't matter if they think you're not good enough. It matters that I know you're good enough for me. And you're not just _good enough_ for me. You are perfect for me. We are perfect together. You are the love of my life, the woman I want to marry and grow old with. I love you, okay, sweetheart? And I know they're going to love you because you treat me like a queen, you love me, you pay attention to me. And I love you. That's all that matters to them, to me."

Casey smiles, "I love you too, Alexandra Marie Cabot."

Alex smiles and pulls Casey in for a quick kiss. "Now put your coat on, it's showtime."

Casey nods and takes Alex's hand, now feeling much more confident about dinner at the Cabot's house.

The drive to the Cabot house was a comforting ride. Casey sang to songs that came on the radio, even dedicating a handful to Alex, while Alex sat back and laughed. Nobody had ever treated her the way Casey treated her. Nobody loved her the way Casey loved her. And she never loved anyone the way she loved Casey. Their love was a passionate one that made everyone around them happy. Their happiness radiated off of their person, sharing it with the world.

"I know this makes them look like really stuck up people, but they're not, Case, honest," Alex reassures her as they pull up to the large edifice. Casey had grown up in the same situation as Alex, although her parents were the stereotypical rich people. Casey hated it. She never liked to have friends over because her parents would judge them based off of the way they walked down a hallway. She hated growing up with maids, cooks, and nannies. She wanted her parents to raise her, not some stranger.

Alex knocked on the door, as they had arrived fifteen minutes early and did not want to just barge in. Seconds within knocking, the door opened to reveal an older version of Alex, Casey could tell it was her mother.

"Lexie!" the woman exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the younger blonde.

"Mom, this is Casey, Casey, this is my mother, Laura Cabot," Alex introduces the two once she's released from the hug.

Casey extends her hand, "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Cabot."

"Don't be silly, Laura will do. And I'm a hugger, you should get used to it," she laughs, pulling Casey in for a hug.

Casey smiles and hugs the older woman back, inwardly sighing in relief. So far, Alex's mom liked her.

"John, Alex and Casey are here!" Laura calls further into the house.

A man who slightly resembles Alex walks into Casey's vision and she smiles widely. "Mr. Cabot? It's been so long!" She runs up to him and hugs him.

"You two know each other?" Alex raises an eyebrow.

John nods, ruffling Casey's hair when she pulls away. "I used to work with her father. We used to be friends."

"That was before my father became who he is today," Casey looks down. "When I used to look up to him."

"Have you spoken to him lately?" John looks down at Casey.

Alex frowns, knowing Casey is sensitive about the subject. "After told them about me, they refused to talk to her. They've cut all ties with her."

Casey shrugs, "I'm better off. Alex is all I need. If they can't accept me for who I am, why should they be in my life? They were hardly in it anyways."

Alex and Casey had decided to stay the night in Alex's old room rather than driving home late. It was midnight when things finally wore down, and neither of them were awake enough to drive. While having a conversation in the living room, Casey had fallen asleep with her head in Alex's lap. Alex had carried Casey to the room, where she slipped off her jeans before putting her to bed. Alex had exchanged her own blouse for a t-shirt from the drawer she kept full of her clothes incase she stayed over. She would have changed Casey, but she just took her scarf off and left her long sleeve shirt on. It was a comfortable shirt, so she knew Casey wouldn't mind.

The next morning, Casey woke up cuddled into Alex's chest. She looked up at Alex and pulled away slightly, careful to not wake her girlfriend. She rolled over and reached into her purse before grabbing a ring out and slipping it onto Alex's left ring finger. When they were both awake, she would ask Alex to marry her. She laid her head back on Alex's chest before soon falling back asleep.

An hour later, they had both woken up and exchanged "good mornings" before Alex noticed the ring.

"Alex, you're the love of my life. The only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Maybe some kids later on, too. But you're the love of my life, my soulmate. Before you, I didn't believe in love. You've brought a light to my life, and I can't go back into the darkness. I need you, Alex. I want you. Forever. Be mine. Be my forever, Alex. Will you marry me?" Casey whispers.

Alex nods quickly, "Of course! Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" she exclaims. "We're going to get married! I'm engaged!" She leans down and presses her lips to Casey's, running her fingers through her hair. "I love it, I love it so much, Casey. I love you. I love you so much."


End file.
